


The Fate That Still Remains

by The_Changamire



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Alternate memories, Archieverse, Eggman Is a Legitimate Threat, Elias is taking absolutly no shit at all, F/M, Neither is Sally, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reality Warping, There'll be a happy ending I swear, Tragedy, roboticization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Changamire/pseuds/The_Changamire
Summary: Onboard the Death Egg Mk.II, in a split second after the end of Operation: Clean Sweep, Sonic catches a glimpse of a dark future, and makes a decision.He takes the fate meant for another.ORSonic gets roboticized in Sally's stead, and it changes everything.
Relationships: Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Death Egg Zone (Act 2)

_There was a flash of light…_

_and then I was somewhere…_

_...new?_

_...but familiar!_

_I met all these new friends…_

**Tails.**

**Antoine.**

**Rotor.**

**...Sally.**

_...but I already knew them all!_

_There was this huge fight, and then…_

**The Death Egg.**

**Robotnik.**

**Chaotic energies.**

**Writings on the wall.**

“Hi, Sal.”

_...I needed more time to..._

  
  


_...save…_

_Sal-_

* * *

**_Sally got killed._ **

**_Sally got killed._ **

**_Sally got killed._ **

**_Sally got robotici--_ **

* * *

  
  


“SALLY!”

For a split second, Sonic feared he might once again hear those three fatal shots that prematurely ended Sally’s life (had? would have? will?) before recalling the reset the universe had just gone over. “Right, ten second rewind!”

The Universe and the Chaotic-Powers-That-Be had given both of them another chance, and he no intention of wasting that chance.

Sonic acted as soon as the white light left his sight, smashing into his silver doppelganger before using it as a springboard, kicking off it and hitting the metal floor running, rushing towards the Acorn princess, flipping off Silver Sonic as he did. “No cheap shot for you!” _Not this time._

Sally glanced back at the commotion, and Sonic nearly tripped over himself, green eyes locking on to blue.

By Aurora, he loved her.

“Sonic!” she yelled, “We’re out of time! We got to- _oop_!” The Blue Blur wasted no time in sweeping her off her feet and carrying her bridal-style, her hands instinctively going over his kneck, something they were both used to, and Sally’s words seemingly died in her throat for a moment.

Sonic winked. “Way ahead you, Sal!” he grinned, before grimacing and letting the smile fade, scant new memories tainting his mood.

**_Sally got-_ **

Racing down the hallway, Sonic took to the wall just as the Chipmunk in his arms cried out a warning, speeding over that _damned turret_ a split second before it fired again, dispatching the pursuing Silver Sonic as it appeared in the hallway.

“Like I said, way ahead of you, Sal.”

Under normal circumstances, Sonic would have spoken that line with heroic bravado and/or smugness.

He didn’t. He kept his expression neutral, trying _oh so hard_ to avoid thinking of that glimpse of the future he had seen-

**_Sally died._ **

**_Sally died._ **

**_Sally died._ **

**_Sally was-_ **

  
  


He cut himself off. 

_Now’s_ **_really_ ** _not the time for that._

Consumed in his own silence, he didn’t notice the princess staring at a two-word text screen behind them, and the two carried on.

* * *

Sonic halted at the next elevator, gently placing Sally down, stepping back and scanning their surroundings for possible threats while the princess plugged NICOLE into a nearby terminal. “Okay, it looks like most of the Death Egg’s power is being directed to a deck below here. Any idea what it is, Nicole?”

The A.I. in the handheld computed the query for a moment before answering, to Sally’s mild frustration.

_I’M AFRAID THE DOCTOR’S SYSTEM IS VERY SECURE. IT WAS VERY DIFFICULT TO JUST GET THAT MUCH INFORMATION. I NEED MORE TIME_

Sally sighed, before pressing the elevator button down, and with a ding, the lift doors opened. “Time which we don’t have, unfortunately. We’ll just go down and see what’s taking up so much power.” _Damnit, we really don’t have time for this._ Moving towards, she made for the elevator’s open doors, only to flinch back when Sonic sped past her and practically spun on the spot inside. “Hold it, hidden cannon inspection!”

She gave him a look before entering after he seemingly deemed it safe, and the doors closed. “...Hidden cannon?”

“Yeah,” Sonic nodded, “Like the one in the hallway. Why?”

Glimpses of… _something_ flashed rapidly through her mind, but she pushed them away before she could study them. “Nothing, just... pre-mission jitters.”

Sonic frowned, but accepted her words, thankfully. “If you say so…”

The elevator let out a _ding!_ and the doors opened. Exiting, the two Mobians finally beheld Eggman’s _coup de gr_ _âce_.

_Oh no…_

* * *

_Shit. Is that a-_

His tongue moved faster than his thoughts, thankfully. “Yowza! That-”

Sally confirmed his suspicions. “That looks like a giant Roboticizer!” And indeed it was (despite the last time he’d seen one being long ago, Sonic didn't forget what it looked like, he could _never_ forget); it had all the makings of one, albeit on a massive scale and, worryingly, a miniature replica of the planet inside.

“A _World Roboticizer_ , to be precise.”

Both Freedom Fighters shifted into fighting stances as Doctor Eggman appeared from a chute above them, obviously tailored to his Egg Mobile, his iconic mad grin etched onto his mustache visage.

Under normal circumstances, Sonic would laugh, and mock the doctor for seemingly forgetting the fact that Mobius, and everyone on it, was rendered immune to the effects of the Roboticizer.

But now?

**_Sally got-_ **

He wasn’t laughing.

Lost in his mind for a moment, he missed the exchange of words shot between Sally and Robotnik, only refocusing when Eggman snapped his fingers “Yes, yes. Those bothersome Bem rewrote the rules of the game, but I change them _back_.” He chuckled. “Surely you noticed that flash of light? The momentary disorientation? Hah! That was just Phase One!”

Sally scoffed. “You bluffing,” she spat out, though even to Sonic, it sounded weak. As much as he hated admitting Eggman right…

“Everything _did_ reset, didn’t it..?”

Everything he saw was real.

Chaos _damnit_.

“Regardless, dear princess,” Eggman sneered, “what happens when you try to Roboticize something that’s _already_ mechanical?”

_...What?_

Sonic turned to the princess at his side only to find she was staring off into nothing, horrified, and he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. “Sal? What’s he talking about?”

“When- when I tricked him into Roboticizing my Automaton, it-”

Robotnik cackled, the simulation on the screen behind him suddenly rippling with explosions. “That’s right, rodents! It detonates! All of G.U.N.’s forces, all of the United Federation, blown back to the Stone Age!

“And lets not forget New Mobotropolis!”

_He WOULDN’T-_

_Wait._

“Dad…”

“Bunnie! And Nicole!” Sally, Like him, was frozen in fear, and neither of them could move. The princess recovered first, desperately trying to reason with the dictator, while Sonic began to shift, moving to take down the doctor once and for all-

Only to get hit by a wave of memories, that of which, Sonic realized in horror, were _Sally’s._

Her _last_ memories, to be precise.

**_“Goodbye…”_ **

His resolve hardened, and his fists clenched.

He knew what he had to do, now.

_I have five minutes before the Death Egg fires._

Then he moved. In a mere moment, he went from stationary to nothing but a blue blur, whisking Sally of her feet (again), _ignoring_ Egggman (he really, _really_ wanted to take the Sword of Light and run Eggman through), and shooting down another hallway. Just in time as well, seeing as he dodged the blow Metal Sonic sent his way. Behind them, Sonic could here the doctors fading, angry voice ordering them to be hunted down. 

_Come on, I know there’s one here… Where are y-- THERE!_

An escape egg. 

He’d used many over the years to escape from the doctor’s exploding factories, bases, or airships.

What was once more, for old times' sake?

Finally releasing Sally, she rounded on him, no doubt to question (or yell, both would make sense) him about his actions in the World Roboticizer chamber. “Sonic, what are you-”

He kissed her.

Catching her off guard, she didn’t detach herself for another few moments, and Sonic savored them.

Only when they parted did Sonic shove her into the escape pod’s open doors, before slamming them shut, making sure to snatch NICOLE from her before he did so.

Sonic paused long enough to see the confused, livid, and betrayed look on her face, and something in him broke.

“I’m so sorry.”

Then he ejected the pod, not waiting to watch it plummet back to Mobius.

_Time to end this._

* * *

Eggman was lurking in the hallway when Sonic zipped passed him again, disappearing into the World Roboticizer chamber, before quickly prying a floorboard loose and jumping into the mechanical depths of the Death Egg, covering the hole before he could be spotted. Finally taking a breather, he brought up NICOLE and opened the handheld.

NICOLE, obviously, was also livid. _SONIC, WHAT DID YOU DO, SALLY WAS-_

Sonic let out a shuddering sigh. “Nicole, I know how to stop the Roboticizer.” That shut the A.I. up for a moment, and Sonic explained what he (Sally) had planned.

NICOLE was silent for a few moments. _...IT WILL WORK. BUT YOU WILL-_

“Yeah, I know.”

Above him, he could here Eggman returning, the thumps of Silver Sonic and the faint jet-streams of Metal Sonic as the searched for him, and Sonic knew he was nearly out of time. Plugging NICOLE in, he watched as she activated and rerouted several programs, finishing in a moment, and he asked one last question.

“Hey, Nicole? You still have those videos you helped me with?”

_...YES_

Some time after his supposed death, his journey in space, and his subsequent return, Sonic realized that to leave his friends and family (and Sally) with nothing after his death was _not_ something he was willing to subject them too. So, during one of his free days, he asked Nicole to help film several videos in case he died prematurely, one for the majority of his friends, and a few more personalized on for his family and close friends.

He hadn’t expected to use them so soon.

“Could you make sure-”

_THEY WILL RECEIVE THEM_

Sonic sighed again, and watched as text rolled onto NICOLEs screen for the last time.

_ _A.I. TRANSFER TO NEW MOBOTROPOLIS SERVER_ : **COMPLETE**

_ _BEAM INVERSE OVERRIDE_ : **COMPLETE**

_ GOODBYE, MY FRIEND

_ _EXECUTE?_ **Y | N**

...

...

...

_ **Y <\--**

In the split second before the World Roboticizer fired, Sonic found himself reminiscing of his life. The people he’d seen, the places he’d went, the villains he’d fought…

...the ones he’d loved.

Despite it all, despite how it was all going to end, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret anything.

He smiled, thinking of Sally, and their last kiss.

“Catch you later.”

Then he was bathed in light.

* * *

_“Hey._

_So, uh, if you’re hearing this, I’m probably dead._

_Probably went down in style, hopefully, heheh!_

_But, yeah, I’m dead, which is why you’re hearing this now. Nicole helped me film- thanks for that, by the way- so she should have this to you in… maybe a day after I die, tops?_

_Yeah._

_So._

_Wow, I am_ **_not_ ** _good at this._

_Guess it’s cause I hide most of my inner thoughts inside my ‘hero pose’- Hey, Nicole, don’t laugh!- but, well._

_Um..._

_Sal._

_Sally._

_Is it weird that I always hoped I’d marry you?_

_Like, I mean, even when we weren’t dating, and we were mad at each other, I still felt this…_ **_pull_ ** _, y’know?_

_Did you feel it too?_

_Not that I’ll ever know anyways, I guess. Kinda dour, come’ta think it._

_Anyways._

_I thought, since I’m dead and all, that I might as well leave a copy of my annoying voice to listen to over and over again, yeah?_

_...You wouldn’t get tired of me saying ‘I love you’ over and over again, would you?_

_Cause if not…_

_I love you._

_...Cya, Sal.”_


	2. Detonation in 3, 2, 1...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The immediate aftermath of Operation: Clean Sweep and the events that followed.

The World Robotizer hummed with unreleased energy, and Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik grinned devilishly. While he hadn’t found out where the hated Hedgehog had disappeared to (he had the sneaking suspicion that the rodent’s disappearance had something to do with the missing escape-egg. Were they attempting to go warn and evacuate everyone? The fools! They wouldn’t make it even if the damned rodent broke his personal speed record!) what did it matter? In half a minute, the Death Egg would fire, both Mobotropolis and the United Federation would be reduced to smoldering slag-filled craters, every surviving sentient being on the planet would be his to control, and _finally_ , Eggman would take up his rightful place as Ruler of Mobius. After that, maybe he’d expand that to Ruler of the Universe, who knew?

So, when Ivo gave Snively the order to fire, the oval dictator at last allowed himself to revel in the bright glow of his creation, and, grinning madly, he threw up his arms in victory and let out a triumphant laugh. “Ha _ha_! YES!”

Eggman got to revel in that victory for all of half a second.

Then the World Roboticizer, the creation that had cost Ivo nearly as much as the amount of materials it took to build as the Death Egg Mk.II, the machine that would ensure him his final and greatest victory over the the annoyingly resistent Kingdom of Acorn, the device he had _broken space and time to just make_ **_functional_ ** _again_ faltered for a split second, a relatively minor moment--

\--then the light is was giving off inverted and flashed throughout the chamber, circuit lines began to creeping up the walls, and Ivo knew _exactly_ what that meant--

“No! **_NO_** **!!!** ”

The egg emperor barely had time to find cover behind the inert remains of Silver Sonic before the World Roboticizer promptly detonated.

And detonate it did.

* * *

Sally had barely any time to seethe over her boyfriend’s strange and rather aggravating actions that had led to her tumbling down to earth in an escape egg when the section the princess had just been ejected for exploded, and suddenly everything Sonic had done prior made horrifying sense. He had found a way to disable the Death Egg (she ignored the images in her head that spoke of how it was _she_ who had done that, not him), one that required him to remain aboard, and one that necessitated his staying.

One that required him to die.

_“NO!”_

She could pound on the viewscreen all she wanted, but in reality, Sally could do nothing but stare at the falling slag and wreckage and wonder if, amongst them, was the corpse of the one she had loved.

And instinctively, she knew, she _knew_ that it should have been her up there, in place of whatever it was that Sonic had done to disable the World Roboticizer. She didn’t know why, but she had never known anything more true in her life before then. 

That had been _her_ sacrifice to make, not his! It was supposed to be her who gave up her life, not him, never him! He was supposed to _live_ , grant hope to those in need, save those deemed unsavable, lead the fight against the Eggman Empire! She was the spare, expendable! Elias was King, and already had an heir! She wasn’t needed! She wasn’t special! She--

Sally realized, numbly, that she was crying.

Sonic was gone. The Hero of Mobius was dead.

The princess could see all her dreams of a simple, beautiful wedding crumble to dust.

Sinking back into her seat, Sally attempted to regain her composure. It wasn’t the first time she had lost someone close to her. She had survived. She had persevered. For the Kingdom, for freedom, for her friends, for her family. Sally had been dealt many bad cards by the fates but had lived with them all the same.

But…

She had breaking points. She wasn’t perfect. Despite her family’s connection to the Source of All, she was only mortal.

There was only so much one could take before they gave up completely, and Aurora, Sally wanted to give up. She wanted to wallow in her anguish and let the world around her darken. She wanted to dream of better times, happier times. She wanted to hold Sonic, touch him, kiss him, talk to him, _love_ him.

Sally couldn’t do that now.

So she remained where she was, and mourned for the hero Mobius had lost, and for the Mobian she had loved.

And then, just as her escape egg finally made contact with the ground, her anguish turned to cold-blooded rage, and the princess clenched her fists.

_This is my fault, isn't it? I spared Robotnik. He's alive because of me. This is my fault._

_I can’t fix what I did. It’s too late for that…_

_...but I’ll ensure it’s not a mistake I’ll make again._

**_Ever_ ** _again._

Sally had finally realized a truth she should have realized ages ago.

Robotnik had to die.

* * *

_“--ou read me, sir?! Doc-- --re medical attention?!”_

Ivo groaned as he regained his consciousness, and the oval dictator pulled himself out of the wreckage that was formerly the World Roboticizer Chamber, carefully shoving a slab of metal off his person before giving a defeated wave at a nearby camera, letting his runt of a nephew know he was still alive (a disappointment to be sure, but, well…) and standing up from the damaged floor. “Bah, I’m fine, Snively. Status report.”

_“Sir, there--”_ there was briefly static, then Snively’s voice returned, _“--massive leaks in all systems! The Roboticizer isn’t just offline, it’s gone!”_

Phooey. Of _course_ it had to up and disappear on him.

Blasted Bem. If he ever got to expand his power to their world Ivo was going to carpet bomb their species out of existence then pump their atmosphere with toxins.

Another crackle. _“All other systems are still online--”_

“Finally, some good news,” Ivo grumbled.

_“--and we’ve had no drops in altitude. The Power Ring matrix is holding, barely, but it is holding. We’re in no danger of crashing, thank the maker.”_

Having been satisfied temporarily with the report, Ivo suddenly realized that he had no confirmation of whether or not the rodent was actually dead or gone, and warily looked around whilst simultaneously picking up a broken pipe. “Oh, please, _please_ tell me that finished him off… at least tell me it blasted him out…”

There was a scrunch of metal as a familiar shoe shot up from the debris freeing itself, and Ivo let out a tired sigh. 

“No. Of course it didn’t.”

At this point, the dictator had honestly given up. There was no way he could actually outrun the hedgehog, there were no minions to distract him with, the closest Egg Mobile had been destroyed along with every other mechanical object in the chamber, and there was every chance that Snively and Lien-Da would stall any badniks in his direction to watch him die.

God, he hated that hedgeh--

...Wait.

The foot was _metallic_.

Previous inhibitions gone, Ivo did not move as his hated enemy clawed itself up from beneath the rubble, and for every inch revealed, the doctor's grimace turned into a grin, and it only grew wider.

“...Ah… ha… hah! Hah! HAH-HAH!”

And, as when the full scope of what had been done showed itself to Ivo, he laughed.

Maybe the day hadn’t been a complete loss, after all.

_“HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!”_

Before him, a damaged Mecha Sonic stood at attention. 

Oh, it felt _good_ to be Eggman. _Well then, never mind that whole ‘defeated' business, ey? This changed everything!_ “Oh-ho-ho! Beautiful, wouldn’t you agree, Snively?” Ivo remarked, patting the now-robotic hedgehog on his scalp with glee.

Said lackey, along with Lien-Da and every other member of the Dark Egg Legion present in the control room, was currently staring at the camera feed-- or, more precisely, the hedgehog it showed. 

“He… he’s actually done it,” Snively gaped. _Impossible_. _The last time that hedgehog got roboticized, Robotropolis got nuked. But, this isn’t really Uncle Ivo… I wonder how this will turn out?_ He might actually start changing his plans, because this changed a _lot_.

Meanwhile, completely and happily unaware of his nephew’s’ dilemma, Ivo chuckled again. “Snively, Lien-Da, prepare for a full assault!”

_“B-but, sir-!”_ the echidna Grandmaster stuttered, only for Eggman to cut her off. “I don't _care_ how damaged we are! I have a Death Egg, it’s got a Chaos Emerald, and we can destroy New Mobotropolis before that wreckage hits the ground!”

_“That’s just it, sir! The Chaos Emerald is_ **_gone_** _!”_

“What.”

_“We’re not exactly sure what happened,”_ Lien-da’s voice crackled over the intercom, _“but the Roboticizer blew--”_ static again _“--and we’re running low on power! The eggmites are working as fast as they can, but we’re barely flying as is!”_

The Eggman stood there for a moment, once again feeling victory slip like sand in one’s fingers, and he growled. “ _Of all the blasted_ … And just when I thought I had that ‘chaos factor’ in my favor!” Ivo very much wanted to rip out his ‘stache again, but prevailed against the thought. “Bah! Full retreat! Launch projects Titan and Deadly Cuddles to delay them! Get us out of here!”

_“Sir!”_ Came both Snively’s and Lien-Da’s reply, and the intercom cut out.

With that, he turned around and began to stop at the chamber’s thankfully not blocked off exit, before remembering the other occupant, and Ivo gestured for Mecha Sonic to follow. “Mecha Sonic, come with me.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I need to come up with a better name for you.”

Preferably when Ivo was sure his battle station wasn’t going to crash into the ground.

* * *

Honestly, it was as if the universe wanted to see her suffer.

Sally came to that astute conclusion when, after finally prying herself out of the escape egg that had landed in the middle of New Mobotropolis, was greeted to the site of a gigantic Metal Sonic wrecking havoc. On the bright side, it seemed as if the Death Egg was falling back, so she could appreciate that. The Metal Sonic, at least, the fighters of the city could handle. Speaking of which…

“Nicole?”

There was silence for a moment (discounting the terrified screams in the distance and the crumbling of building material) before the wall next to her seemed to fizz a bit, and the princess was relieved to know that at least one of her friends had made it off the battle station. 

“Nicole, I--”

...She really wanted to ask the AI what exactly had happened on the death Egg, but that had to come later, however much it hurt her to admit. “Nicole, I need a ringsword.”

Silence again, then the wall spat out the blue ring she requested from the Royal Armory, and with a nod in the nanite wall’s direction, she scooped it up, equipped it, and ran off towards the fight.

In the distance, she could see Bunnie and Naugus both take flight to combat the mechanical behemoth, and for a moment, the Titan Metal Sonic faltered in its path and moved to swat the ones who had attacked it, and Sally got vicious satisfaction from the way she saw it swat Naugus out of the sky.

Then she saw a flash-- then a beam-- of pink Chaos magic, and the Acorn princess saw the Titan Metal Sonic crystalize near-instantly.

And then she saw Bunnie fall.

_NO! No no no no, not again, Aurora please, not again!_

Sally ran faster than she ever thought possible, weaving desperately through the throngs of citizens attempting to escape the destruction. So single-mindedly focused on making sure another one of her friends hadn’t perished was she that Sally didn’t notice when the Egg Annihilator Beam fired on the city, or when the Crystalline Metal Sonic moved to defend it. Only when it began to rain crystal chunks did she notice, and said crystals forced her away from where she had seen Bunnie land. _Damn it! Please be okay, Bunnie…_

When the crystal rain had finally stopped, the princess caught sight of Cream the Rabbit holding Bunnie in her hands, and Sally breathed a sigh of relief, before heading over to the girl. Said rabbit had gone by the time she made it to Bunnie, who, thank the Source, was already being attended to by Doctor Quack, who looked up in surprise when the princess arrived. “Princess Sally! Thank goodness you’re okay!”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine!” -- _physically, at least_ , her traitorous mind provided, “--but what about Bunnie?! What happened?!” Bunnie’s breathing was uneven and ragged, not to mention that a good two-thirds of her had been crystallized by Naugus’ power.

In the background, somewhere close by, she could hear people chanting. 

The Mobian duck grimaced at the query, turning back to his patient in an attempt to do… something. “It’s magic, Your Grace. I can only begin to guess--”

“Bunnie! _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est_?!” 

Sally winced at the sudden anguished voice of her Mercian commander as Antoine pushed his way through the crowd to reach his comatose wife, fear blazing in his eyes that only rose when the coyote caught sight of his wife. “ _Mon chéri…_ what has happened?! _How_ has zis happened?!”

“I don’t know, commander,” Doctor Quack ground out reluctantly, “but the sooner we get her to the hospital, the better. You--” he pointed to Big the Cat, “--help me bring her to the hospital.”

When the two Mobians left, and Antoine with them, the crowd that had been surrounding them broke apart, and only then did Sally, as well as the others who had accompanied Antoine, comprehend the background chanting for what it was.

Amy, who had been whispering with Tails and had been eyeing Sally with a glint in her gaze that the princess couldn’t place stopped suddenly, turning towards the cheering. “Sally, Tails… those cheers…”

Besides them, Geoffery grinned. “They aren’t for you.”

The group stood there for a moment longer before taking off into a run towards one of the open areas, where a large portion of the populace seemed to have gathered around the crystallic corpse of Titan Metal Sonic.

“HUZZAH! HUZZAH! HUZZAH FOR THE KING!”

And on that corpse stood a triumphant Ixis Naugus, arms raised in victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I'm back! I have every intention of continuing this, never fear. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll join me for the next one.


End file.
